Magic Body
Admantine Chain Pulse The Admantine Chain Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Emitter Type. As it's name implies, this Bloodline Limit allows the user to emit indestructable chains of Chakra. Although they are undestructable, they are not well suited for offensive abilities and are difficult to control. As such, the main function of the Chains is to bind and confine the movements and powers of opponents, but it can also be used as a medium for other Chakra Arts, like the Life Type "Holy Healing Chain", which utilizes the Admantine Chains as a medium to carry Life Chakra to heal the user. The Chains are released either from the chest area of the user or from between their shoulder blades. Admantine Claws Pulse Admantine Skeleton Pulse Admantine Skin Pulse Aerofication Blessed Blood Pulse The Blessed Blood Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. This bloodline limit can only be possesed by tose who have Blood Type O or AB and grants each individual blood cell in the carrier's body contains a Chakra Point, enabling their blood to channel Chakra. Various benefits and abilities derived from the nature of this ability include increased Chakra Control, purification of certain diseases and poisons, enhanced regeneration, enhanced stamina, blocking Chakra Points and Chakra Flow, and slowed aging. Bug Parasite Pulse The Bug Parasite Pulse is a Magical Body Bloodline Limit found among Izomas. This Bloodline Limit gives the user a unique skeletal structure and mental connection to a race of insects referred to as Parasitic Destruction Insect. These two traits in tandem allow the Bug Parasite Pulse user to house these insects within their bodies and to summon and manipulate them in combat. While the user has some degree of mind control over these insects, the insects can fight on their own as well, as the user and insects have a symbiotic relationship. It is the oldest Bloodline Limit found on the Izoma's home planet. Bloodline Borrow Pulse The Bloodline Borrow Pulse '''is a Magic Pulse Bloodline Limit. This ability is a technique that allows the user to steal and use the Bloodline Limits of others. However, the Bloodline Borrow can only take one Bloodline Limit at a time. The user achieves this by consuming at least 10 mg of the victim's blood. In doing so, they gain the Bloodline Limit of their victim by temporarily integrating the victim's genetic code into their own body, while said victim genetic code responsible for the Bloodline Limit shuts off. The effects of this technique can be undone by doing enough damage to the user, allowing the victim to reactivate their original genes. Bloodline Copy Pulse The '''Bloodline Copy Pulse is a Magical Body Bloodline Limit. Like the Bloodline Borrow Pulse, the Bloodline Copy allows the user to utilize the Bloodline Limits of their opponents. This is achieved through absorbing Chakra from their victim at the moment they are utilizing their Bloodline Limit, allowing them to absorb the same type of Chakra needed for the Bloodline Limit, Unlike the Bloodline Borrow, however, the user can in fact utilize multiple Bloodline Limits at a time. The more Chakra the user absorbs from their victim, the longer they can utilize the Bloodline Limit. The user can even store absorbed Chakra from this ability for later use, be it a month or a year later. Body Duplication Pulse Earth Body Pulse Calorie Control Pulse The Calorie Control Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit found among Humans. This ability allows the user to freely control the calories within their body, using it to enlarge varying parts of their bodies in a fighting style known as Gian't Fist Style, granting them enhanced range and power. Because of the high amounts of chakra that these techniques usually consume, user tend to eat in direct proportion to that and are usually described as being gluttonous as a result. Castle Tank Pulse Compression Pulse Skeleton Pulse The Skeleton Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. The Skeleton Armor Pulse allows the user to manipulate the structure and density of their skeletal structure, granting their bones enhanced durability and their bodies high regenerative capabilities.. However, the primary use of this ability involves protruding one's bones out of their body to use in combat for offensive and defensive purposes. Although the user's muscles and skin may be torn apart durnig this process, the user has an innate resistance to this form of pain and even releases enzymes to heal any wounds usage of this technique may cause, including immediatly healing the user's spine were they to remove said spine to use in combat. Death's Blessing Pulse The Death's Blessing Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit that falls into the Life Type. This Bloodline Limit is passive and not one that the user can control. Instead, it activates when the user faces a near-death experience and manages to recover from it. When this happens, the user will gain a substantial boost to their Chakra Power as the Death's Blessing Pulse will alter their body to make them more adaptable to combat situations. However, there is a limit to how many times the Death's Blessing can activate for each individual user, although this number is never specified. Devouring Pulse Dimension Frequency Pulse The Dimension Frequency is a Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts and falls under the Bender Type. As the oldest known Bloodline Limit among the race, it is also the most common among them, so much so that it is often mistaken as a racial trait, even among themselves. This ability allows the user to control the dimensional frequency of their bodies, allowing them to partially fade out of the current dimension they exist in, allowing for feats such as invisibility and phasing. Dream Eater Pulse The''' Dream Eater Pulse is a Magcial Pulse Bloodline Limit. Through the use Enchantment and Absorption, a user of this ability can "eat" the dreams of those who are sleeping. While this ability can be used from both short and long distances, it is more effective up close. It is said that those who have dreams but wake up unable to remember them or those who sleep but still remain tired when waking up may have been affected by a Dream Eater , but this is not necassarily always the case. Earphone Jack Pulse Empty Fist Pulse Enzyme Weapons Pulse Fighting Music Pulse Fish Form Pulse Fold-a-Body Pulse Forest Pulse Fungus Pulse The Fungus Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. This ability enables the user to transform their body into Fungus-like constructs. Glitch Pulse Vegetation Pulse Rubber Pulse The '''Rubber Pulse '''is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. This ability grants the user's body flexable, gum-like properties, allowing them to stretch their arms, necks, fingers, and legs for extended reach in combat. This ability extends beyond just the user's limbs, howver, affecting even their organs and skeletal structure, allowing the user to tank blunt force with ease to the point that even bullets are useless, though they are still vulnerable to cuts. Hardening Skins Pulse The '''Hardening Skins Pulse '''is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. This ability enables the user to harden their skin at will, creating skin that is very durable and has a high pain tolerance. Although it is similar to Enhanced Defense in that both increase the defensive power of the user, Hardening Skins is a Life technique while Enhanced Defense is a Modification technique. Heal Bite Pulse Hell Soul Pulse Heterogametic Pulse Hybrid Domination Pulse Hydrafication Pulse The '''Hydrafication Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit found among Merfolk. This ability is a Water-based technique that allows the user to transmute their very body into water. This has several applications, such as slipping into and out of tight spaces, granting enhanced maneuverability, and agumenting one's strength. However, the most useful ability granted by this Bloodline Limit is that the user can avoid damage from attacks as their body innately turns into water as long as the user is thoroughly hydrated, allowing them to easily take otherwise lethal attacks. Jacket Forming Pulse Jungle Pulse Inertia Field Pulse Inorganic Incarnation Pulse Karma Pulse The''' Karma Pulse''' is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. This ability can only be activated upon the death of the user, and only when they are killed by another individual, generally making it useless to the user otherwise. Upon their death, the user will brand their killer with the seal. Although the victim will be granted certain benefits, like being able to absorb Chakra through the seal or being given enhanced physical abilities when the seal is activated, the victim will eventually act as a catalyst to revive the original Karma user. Life Assimilation Pulse The Life Assimilation Pulse '''is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Life Type and Enchantment Type and is found among Namekians. It is a very basic, but powerful ability. The technique involves two individuals, wherein one person will absorb the energy, strength, memories, intelligence, soul, and thought pattern of another. As such, it requires at least two people to use, and both parties must be consenting for the assimilation to work, with at least one of them being a user of the Life Assimilation, and it can only be used between members of the same race, meaning the technique cannot work on non-Namekians. Usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host. The agreed host places his hand over the heart of the other one and they merge with a blinding flash. This technique can be performed multiple times. Liquid Surroundings Pulse Lovely Voice Pulse Mega Size Pulse Mirror Body Pulse Mix Magic Pulse The '''Mix Magic is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. This ability allows the user to mix their four Transmutation forms (Fire, Wind, Water, Earth) into varying combinations of two to create new forms of elements, totalling at six combinations. These combinations are reminiscient of Magical Elements found on other planets. Although it is a Transmutation Type ability, it does not qualify as a Magical Element as it does not directly grant a new element nor does it replace one of the former four, bur rather, it alters the biology of the user's Chakra Pathway Network that pretain to the manefistation of Tranmutation abilities. Because of it's veratality, it is an exceptionally powerful bloodline limit, and is said to be the most prominent and oldest bloodline limit on it's home planet as a result of the Bloodline Expander being a warlord who amassed countless descendants. The following is a list of the combinations possible: *Wind + Water = Light *Wind + Earth = Crystal *Wind + Fire = Shadow *Water + Fire = Poison *Water + Earth = Wood *Fire + Earth = Steel Multi Baby Pulse The Multi Baby Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit found in Vampires and carried primarily among the Keki Clan. However, unlike most Bloodline Limits, this ability can only be utilized by females. This is because this bloodline enables the user to give birth to children at a far more rapid pace than would otherwise be possible. This can range from the user controlling how many children are born, up to 8 in one pregnancy, or speeding up the pregnancy process itself down a mere 5 months. The user can even determine which genes are expressed by the newborns, enabling them to choose what hair color, skin color, gender, or race their children become. Because of the nature of this technique, Linlin, the Bloodline Expander of this Bloodline Limit, opts to have most of her daughters be born as Vampires like herself in order to ensure the Multi Baby Pulse will get passed on and see future use. Muscle Pulse Part Part Pulse The Part Part Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. It allows the user to seperate their body parts and have them float around at will. This can range from removing ones limbs and manipulating them for long range attacks, to even removing their head. As such, this allows the user to avoid damage from slashes and cuts such as those from Wind Release techniques and swords, but the user is still vulnerable to blunt force such as those from punches and kicks. The user can also float their body parts around at will, though all parts must mantain a certain proximity with one another. Operation Zone Pulse The Operation Zone Pulse '''is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. It grants the user bizarre Bender based abilities, allowing the user to create a Barrier, referred to as an Operation Room, wherein the user can control all matter as they see fit. Examples of the abilities granted by this ability include manipulating and separating body parts without harming or killing the individual. The user is also able to switch places with objects within the Operation Room and can even manipulate souls and diseases within his patients, which makes them a very effective doctor and healer. Permeation Pulse intangibility Pill Control Pulse Red Child Pulse The '''Red Child Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit found among Devils. It causes unique cells known as Red Child Cells to manefist within the user's body. Referred to as "liquid muscles", these cells can be oozed out outside of the body and manefist as blood and muscle-based claws around the arms, wings on the back, and a tail near the tail bone. The enhanced power of the Red Child Cells also enhances the user's speed and power due to the Red Child Cells.The user does not feel any pain inflicted upon the bodily extensions created by the Hell's Claws. Fire Body Pulse Sage Transformation Pulse Scale Skin Pulse Slime Body Pulse Smooth Moves Pulse Spiked Skin Pulse Spring Limbs Pulse Tailed Beast Pulse Tape Limbs Pulse Titan Transformation Pulse The Titan Transformation Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. Tool Conjuration Pulse Toxic Blood Pulse The Toxic Bood Pulse '''is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit. With this technique, the user can insert their Chakra into an opponent via physical contact, whereupon the Chakra will act like an explosive poison. If a victim who has been infected with this Chakra has any sort of wound where their blood leaves their body, the victim will unwillingly become a living bomb and explode, dying and taking out anyone nearby. Transformation Pulse Twin Hearts Pulse The '''Twin Hearts Pulse '''is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts. This ability allows the user to control their bodily cells on a molecular level in rapid succesion. This allows the user to physically merge and invade another's body, and depending on whether it's an enemy or ally, can assist or hinder them in varying ways. The parasite can grow their limbs, head, and even inner organs to assist their partner, or if they've invaded an enemies body, can physically restrain and damage them. Seaweed Body Pulse Second Origin Pulse two chakra networks Small Size Pulse Soul Sword Pulse Super Spin Pulse Sweet Treat Pulse Vine Pulse The '''Vine Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Life Type. It enables the user to alter their cells to have the property of vines and thorns. Void Body Pulse Weapon Mastering Pulse Weapons Morphing Pulse Welding Fusion Pulse Wood Pulse The Wood Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit found among Humans, manefisting first within Indra Ootsutsuki as a byproduct of the Divine Tree's influence on his genes. It is considered and extremely biazzare and unorthodox Magical Pulse due to the fact that it allows the user to transform their Physical Energy into that of plants and vegetation. Aside from control and creation of plant life, the Wood Pulse grants the user above-average healing, the ability to gain nutrient from absorbing a plant's lifeforce, and the ability to merge with the plant life. It is also capable of suppressing the power of the Nine Tails Fox and Ten Tails, making them nothing but pure fodder before an extremely skilled user. Wolf Form Pulse Word Incantation Pulse The Word Incantation Pulse is a Magical Pulse Bloodline Limit that falls into the Emitter and Enchanter Types. This Bloodline Limit allows it's user to write down words using Chakra, with the words then taking on the properties of itself. For example, if the user writes "Lava", the Chakra will take on the properties of Lava. The explanation given for this is that each word has a certain connotation, a certain idea or feeling that the word invokes within one's soul when they see it, and it is that feeling that gives form to the words written in Chakra. However, the user themselves has no control over the words they write and things that are conjured through thr Word Incantation can even harm the user if they are not careful. Zipper Jacket Pulse Chōmumyaku Canon Fist Sliding Without Moving Category:Chakra